elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alval Uvani
|Base ID = }} Alval Uvani is a Dunmer battlemage who travels throughout Cyrodiil supposedly to do business. He maintains a home in Leyawiin that he uses when he returns home. But during the week we can be found in Bravil, Skingrad, and Bruma. Alval is extremely hostile towards anybody who attempts to speak with him, threatening to attack them with Destruction magic. He suffers from a rare allergy to honey, so he must avoid foods like mead or be paralyzed. Interactions A Matter of Honor Alval is one of the targets given via dead drop by Lucien Lachance. The dead drop says that Alval's wife back in Morrowind has become tired of her husband never being home and that she wishes to "dissolve" their marriage. After Ungolim, a later target, has been killed, Lucien arrives and reveals that the last several dead drops, including Alval's, were switched out and were not real targets, and all members of the Black Hand. Alval and the other switched targets were actually the heads of the Dark Brotherhood, and by killing them, the Dark Brotherhood was being weakened, all the while Lucien was being framed for their deaths. Alval's schedule Alval travels between the cities on these days. There are times he will be held up and he will be put off schedule. *Morndas/Tirdas – Bravil – The Lonely Suitor Lodge *Middas/Turdas – Skingrad – West Weald Inn *Fredas/Loredas – Bruma – Olav's Tap and Tack *Sundas – Leyawiin Quotes *''"I have no time for your pathetic attempts at small talk. Now walk away, before I get... nasty."'' *''Can't... Can't move... Body frozen... Must have been... the damn... Mead..."'' —After consuming *''"No! You filthy guttersnipe! You won't get away with this! By Sithis, if I could only move my arms, I'd rip that smile right off your face!"'' —If spoken to while he is paralyzed. Trivia *In the construction set, Alval is not listed as belonging to any Dark Brotherhood-related factions. *Killing Alval before the Listener receives The Purification quest will not cause the Hero to be expelled from the Dark Brotherhood or invoke the wrath of Sithis. In fact, he can be killed in order to join the Dark Brotherhood. The information listed in the summary box is the construction set faction, because this is the information that controls the character's disposition, dialogues, and responses to scripts; see Factions for details. *Alval belongs to the citizen factions of the Imperial City, Chorrol, Anvil, and Cheydinhal, despite the fact that he can never be found in those locations. *In the construction set, one can see what looks like a script rendering Alval paralyzed when Boar Meat is added to his inventory. However, this script does not work, because boar meat is not zero-weight and therefore cannot be reverse-pickpocketed onto Alval anyway. *If the Hero opts to ambush Alval in the wilderness, they may find it near impossible. He has a Sneak skill of 100 (meaning he will always detect them) and his Destruction skill is also comparatively high; he will likely only need to land a single spell to end the fight in his favor. Appearances * de:Alval Uvani es:Alval Uvani ru:Алвал Увани fr:Alval Uvani Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Oblivion: Speakers